


Mile High

by Writerperson78



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fondling, Kissing, Mile High Club, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, generally a lot of different porny things, i mean i could list each and everything but i guess this gives an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson78/pseuds/Writerperson78
Summary: A direct sequel to 'Company Party.' Adelheid and Whip arrive back at the Sky Noah after their rather...*inopportune* interruption at the Ikari's company christmas party. Needless to say, they have some unfinished business to take care of.(This is exactly what it sounds like/is rated like. Merry Christmas, everyone.)
Kudos: 1





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up: this one is a holiday lemon. It’s lemon through and through. About as PWP as I get. There’s a *little* plot at the end, at least? I mean I always try to get some plot in with these two. It's also a direct continuation of Company Party, which is something that I rarely do with this bunch of fics. I try to have them all stand alone, and you CAN read this without having read the previous one. Suffice it to say they were previously at the Ikari company party and some, ahh, very inopportune interruptions happened. They are coming into this a bit...ready, let's say. 
> 
> It’s PWP with feels, though, as always. There is much love between these guys by now. :3

Arriving back at the Sky Noah, Henrik had greeted Adel and Whip and left them on their way; he was up late to make sure they were cared for and to overlook the flight back, along with a few other servants. Rose’s party was done, and anyone involved with that had all turned in already. _This is the first time I hadn’t been to one of those family parties_ , he thought. 

Quickly making their way to his quarters, they let themselves in. Upon shutting-and locking-the door, Whip burst out laughing. Adelheid collapsed by the wall, rubbing his eyes, also unable to hold back laughter. 

“I have to say I think we came closer tonight than ever,” she said. 

“We were so stupid,” he replied. “Did we _actually_ …”

“Yes,” she said, walking over to him, sliding her hands up to his broad shoulders, taking his longcoat off for him before running her hands down his arms. “I was almost in pain,” she chuckled. He had _just_ started going down on her; and given how well he knew her body, he was able to get her starting to feel good rather quickly, so the interruption was _very_ inopportune. 

“I almost had to excuse myself to the bathroom,” he said. “I...I guess I managed to will it away somewhat, but…” he shifted his trousers, looking down with a pained expression. “Just barely.”

Whip simply leaned forward to meet him in a very deep kiss as Adel’s large hands moved down her back-his fingers being rougher than normal-before they slid around front and started to open her shirt. Besides both having to stave off extreme horniness all night since their failed attempt in the coatroom, they had just gotten the good news that Whip was not going to have to go back to her duties until after the new year. Given it was a few days before Christmas, that meant they had over two weeks together- _alone_ -for the first time since August, and those had been under decidedly different circumstances. 

This time, it was just... _them,_ and they'd be together for longer than they ever had. 

Between all of that _and_ the drinking, their inhibitions were all but _gone_ at this point. As they returned to kissing, their tongues quickly probing at each other's mouths, they felt the Sky Noah begin to take off; the giant airship flew very smoothly. Takeoff was only a bit of a soft rumble, and as it pressurized there was a little bit of a strange feeling, as always on a flight-but after that they may as well have been on the ground. 

Adelheid went over to the wall, standing by it; Whip started to yank his shirt off so she could be against his skin again. Her hands traced up and down his torso as his own continued to remove her clothes bit by bit. 

Before he could finish, Whip started to push into him for a kiss again; this time, she traced her lips down his neck...his chest...and further to his stomach, before she simply started to undo his belt and trousers to push them down. She was greeted with his rather erect member, which she began to stroke for a moment as she stood back up to kiss him a bit longer, before moving back down. 

He leaned against the wall with his head back; he hadn’t expected her to move this quickly, but he was certainly happy. He had been painfully hard all night since their little incident in the not-so-private-room, and the way she kissed down his stomach again, her hand fondling him the whole way, felt wonderful already. 

Whip decided to get to him first; she knew how uncomfortable he had been the entire night at this point after their little interruption...and she figured if she got him once early they could _maybe_ go again later, as well. Bringing her hands up to run firmly over his thighs-she loved how _massive_ they were-she ran one around to his rear as she leaned forward to tease the tip of his manhood with her tongue for a moment. Barely grazing her lips over it, she felt him tense up and utter a louder-than-normal pleasured moan at her teasing. 

He looked down at her, smiling, as he ran a hand through her hair, still leaning back by the wall. 

“Seirah…” he said quietly as he felt her begin to take him a bit deeper into her mouth. He shivered again; after the night of having to hold back, this felt _so_ incredibly good. One hand stayed, gently stroking her head as she knelt in front of him, taking him deeper as another hand kept massaging his thigh and rear. 

She knew what he liked; as she sucked him harder-keeping him deep-she pulled back to tease the head for awhile, swirling her tongue around it as she went back to suck it a bit more; she could already taste him, knowing he had been holding back much of the night. Not wanting him to have to hold on much longer, she started to pick up the intensity. 

Adel kept stroking her hair; when he would feel her deep throat him he would grasp her head some, his other hand running over her shoulder, though more gently. He looked down at her a few moments, seeing the small smile on her face as she pleasured him, before tilting his head back against the wall again, closing his eyes. He was _very_ warm right now, and started to meet her more intense actions with small thrusts of his hips. 

Feeling him start to push harder, she teased him some underneath as she continued to pleasure him; not letting up this time, she kept taking him deep until she felt him tense up and moan rather loudly as he finally came, thrusting his hips as he did. She finished him off as she knelt, swallowing and not letting up until she felt him start to relax. 

He was panting, his head hanging down as some shivers ran through his body several times after. As she started to move, gently pulling away and stroking his legs again as she stood, she felt his hand caress the side of her face gently as his eyes opened. He was smiling. 

“You got me first that time,” Adel chuckled, pulling her against him as he leaned against the wall, fumbling his pants the rest of the way off as he stood. 

Whip only grinned, leaning against him as she slid her arms under his as he leaned down to nuzzle against her head, kissing her several times, tracing back to her ear, tugging at the lobe gently as he started to undress her more. 

He then started to move over to the bed. 

“Come over here,” Adelheid said. Whip, now down to only her underwear and tank top-walked with him; he was now wearing nothing. She chuckled, somehow wondering how he managed to recover that quickly; but she wasn’t arguing with it at all. She could hear his heavy breathing, and between that and the feel of his firm touch, it clearly showed that he was still very much in the mood to continue.

She turned toward him again, running her hands over his torso and leaning up for another kiss; his fingers continued to roughly slide all over her, though still mindful of any healing she still had to do. They were fairly well healed from their incident, but it hadn’t quite been a month yet. To them, though, it served as a reminder of when they fought side by side and then confessed some of their deeper feelings. 

When it broke, he pushed her gently toward the bed, turning her over onto her stomach. She heard him chuckling. 

“You…” she said, smirking...and then she sighed when she felt him start to run his hands down her shoulders and torso before sliding her loose tank off, leaving only her underwear. Adel gently ran his hands up and down her toned body as he knelt next to her, massaging her some for a few moments. 

Whip then started to shiver as she felt him begin to kiss down her neck and spine; his hands continued to run around her body, moving closer to her underwear. Soft moans escaped her lips as he continued. They normally didn’t like to hurry things along when they had their intimate moments, but they were sometimes forced to when they were busy. 

It seems tonight, as they flew over Europe in the Sky Noah, they would have the time they wanted. 

Adelheid sat back a moment after kissing her low on her back before sliding her underwear off; afterward he ran his hands over her rear and thighs, giving them a squeeze. He smirked a little wickedly, liking how they felt under his hands; she did regular training as well, after all. She shivered under his touch again as he slid back up to kiss her neck-moving her hair aside as he swapped to instead dragging his tongue slowly down her spine, causing her to tremble. 

As he reached low, she started to get up on her knees, trying to entice him. She felt incredibly wet already right now from everything he was doing, her midsection almost aching; this was compounded by what she had just done to him, as well as the fact they had to leave off earlier this night. 

She _really_ wanted him to start. Something. _Anything_. 

While he was _usually_ capable of restraint, as she slid up on her knees, he could only grin, as he had been restraining himself all night already. She was unable to see, but she could feel him lean forward, his hair tickling her thighs and his hot breath close to her, as she felt his tongue finally run up her folds-first once, then twice, before he began to lap rather heavily at her, swallowing what had started to gather already. She was as sweet as always; he always loved being this close and intimate with her. Being forced to stop earlier _sucked_ , but he was about to make up for it. 

_Especially_ after what she had just done. 

He tried to restrain himself and tease her longer, but as her first louder moans escaped her mouth as he began to lick her, he couldn’t help himself anymore and started to thrust his tongue inside of her as his hands held her; a finger occasionally teasing her clit just long enough to get it more sensitive and swollen before he let his tongue tease that as well, starting by first slowly teasing it with the tip, before flicking it quickly against it, just for a few moments. 

Whip shook, moaning quite loudly now at his actions as she felt his warm mouth press forward onto her, opening to take her in as his rather long tongue massaged her folds up and down. Grabbing the pillow she was holding onto, he would occasionally pull away for some time, holding her back while he lightly tickled her opening with his tongue, teasing her, causing her to _try_ to push backward into him...but he was controlling the movement right now, and this was driving her mad. Normally, he had her on her back so she could wrap her legs around his shoulders, or they were in a sixty-nine with her on top, or even her just standing by the wall, for that matter-and he was generally not as bad with his teasing, usually only teasing her for a bit of time before he would begin pleasuring her in full. 

She wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around him _right now_ , but he continued his mad teasing, the tip of his tongue swirling lightly around her clit as she gripped the sheets. The night’s earlier interruption was now a distant memory. 

When she felt his teeth begin to lightly rake the skin she nearly _bit_ the sheet. 

Adelheid was holding back as much as he could right now to prolong her pleasure, but it was difficult. He wanted to shove close right this second and not stop until he was soaked and she could no longer take it. He had given her extended sessions of oral sex plenty of times since they had started to become intimate, and he was _more_ than happy to do it anytime, as he loved pleasuring her. 

They were both feeling almost a bit dirty tonight and he was _definitely_ going to invite her to try something new soon.

But...he wanted to tease her a _little_ more first. He figured, even after she had gotten him off, he could get it up again if he kept at this. 

Whip trembled and moaned again, her breathing ragged, as she felt his tongue lash around her folds some more, Adel always slowing down when it felt like she would begin to go too far. Her midsection ached; she tried to press into him again for relief, but the closest she got was when he placed his mouth over her opening to drink her in just a bit more. She had not orgasmed yet, the heat was becoming unbearable and when she felt his teeth again, gently nibbling, she almost started to beg.

It was then that he kissed her several times...and pulled back, going to one of the pillows to lay down; Whip, trembling and panting, looked at him a touch confused for a moment before he motioned to her. 

Blinking and realizing what he wanted her to do, she slowly repositioned over his face; a knee on either side of his head, her aching and soaked womanhood now directly over his mouth. His eyes had a wicked gleam in them. 

She had yet to do this before, and she was not arguing with _this_ turn of events. 

_Now_ he started to fully indulge in her. She held herself up with one hand on the headboard and the other in his hair as she moved her hips with his mouth; given just how badly and fully he turned her on, it did not take much longer of him sucking hard at her clit and thrusting his tongue deep into her, again and again, for her to finally come; granting her the relief she was waiting for all night. 

The orgasm wracked her body as she moaned loudly; shaking as she felt his strong hands hold her hips as he drank deeply. Her fluids covered his tongue and entire mouth as he swallowed them. His eyes were closed and he stayed where he was; his tongue now gently massaging her soaked, sensitive midsection. 

He wasn't sure what had come over him here-he always loved giving her head, so _that_ was nothing new-but this time he was particularly teasing and intense with it. He kept at her; he felt her shudder against him and pulled away only slightly as he played with one of her stiff breasts in his fingers, tracing around them as he slowly worked his tongue around her again, trying to build her up one more time through her sensitivity. She looked down at him, her lids heavy, flushed with a smile on her face, as she settled back down, feeling him still not wanting to stop; she was perfectly fine to keep going. Truth be told, while the teasing had been almost maddening, especially after the interruption earlier in the night, that orgasm had been one of the more intense she had felt...making it worth it, in her opinion. 

This time he didn’t tease her as badly; he went right for pushing her, as she was still sensitive enough for him to give her another orgasm. His tongue, from their angle, was able to thrust deeply inside of her, hitting all of her most sensitive spots; she felt his lips close on her clit again as he sucked lightly at it. 

She was sort of thankful that the rooms here were mostly soundproof. The day where they were heard he had sort of taken her close to the door, but they were well into the bedroom this time. She was moaning _quite_ loudly at this point, rubbing her hips closer, shaking when he would lift her off a few moments to tease her a bit before moving back, his tongue rubbing harder against her once again. 

When she came a second time, she could barely sit up anymore; she leaned on the headboard, panting, her face flushed, both of them quite sweaty. Sighing in what was relieved content, she tumbled off of him to lay flat on the bed as he slowly sat up, licking his lips several times before finally running his fingers over his face. He had gotten exceptionally wet during this, and he could feel himself starting to get hard again. It was difficult _not_ to after that. 

Had she not have gotten to him first, he imagined he _may_ have actually come by now. He smiled at her as she lay there-having never sat like that before on him, she grinned. 

“We’re doing that again sometime,” she said, chuckling. She was a little braindead at the moment. “Just letting you know.”

“Oh, yes,” he said, nuzzling close to her. Whip leaned into him, stroking his hair, wrapping her arms around his head as she recovered, the feeling in her midsection and entire body _incredibly_ pleasant and warm right now. She appreciated Adel was a very...unselfish lover, to put it a certain way, in that he was usually very content to pleasure her without expecting them to go all the way. 

She almost always _did_ , of course, since she loved the intimacy anyway. She would _definitely_ be giving back to him again tonight...once they both recovered, that was. She slid to lay down next to him, pushing close to his head as he turned to look at her, smirking. He licked his lips again, still somewhat tasting her...and this aroused him enough as it was. He kissed her head softly afterward, though; knowing how he had nipped at her thighs and midsection a bit more than usual- _and_ manhandled her more than normal, being rougher with his hands than he generally was-he knew she might be a little sore. 

His far more gentle contact now made her sigh in contentment after all of that. He was never _too_ rough, but she appreciated when he would get intense sometimes, and how after he was always gentle. 

“What got _into_ you tonight?” she asked as she nuzzled up to him. 

He shrugged, a smirk still on his face. He answered her by kissing her again, as she let a hand trace down his muscled torso, toward his legs...brushing softly over his manhood, which was about as fully erect as one could get at this point. He shivered in her arms, a little, deep moan escaping his throat. 

"That may have been your fault from earlier…" he managed to get out before gasping at the way she wrapped her hand around him. 

Laughing softly, she kissed him again as she started to gently tug at him; she wanted to try to wake him up again to finish going all the way. Judging by the sounds he was making-and the small shivers that went through his body-she was close to doing this. 

Taking her time-she kissed him gently more on his mouth, down his neck, over to his ear, tugging harder at him as he moaned low in his throat at the feeling. She kept at this awhile, enjoying his reactions. 

She slid down him again to take him into her mouth one more time; she decided to get a little more...intense down there. As she started to suck at him; mainly at the sensitive tip at first before taking him deeper-she traced her hand down, grasping him below for awhile...and then she took a slim finger and slid it inside. 

At _this_ , he gasped suddenly; she felt the grip on her head tighten, though not so much it was alarming. His eyes widened, not expecting this little turn of events. 

Hearing his reaction, she could not hold back a smile as she teased him both from the front and the back; she was enjoying herself as she felt him shiver and shudder like he hadn’t before, his moans a bit more intense than normal. Adel was not the loudest man in the world-but she noticed his sounds were definitely more pronounced. 

Whip knew she didn’t want to take him all the way; she just wanted to prepare him so they could finish properly tonight. But as he continued to shiver, his nails lightly raking her skin as she teased him-she liked the reactions she was getting from him. 

Adel didn’t expect this indeed, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. On the contrary. Moaning low-almost growling a couple of times, he leaned his head back on the bed, his other hand digging at the sheets as her free hand continued to massage his thigh. His eyes would still widen slightly when she would hit his more...sensitive parts. 

She eventually pulled out and released him from her mouth, giving him one last kiss-he was _certainly_ ready again by now-and leaned next to him with a bit of an evil grin on her face. 

He had never quite felt anything like _that_ before, but he definitely had to say that he liked it. After lying there a few moments staring at the ceiling-gently stroking her hair with a free hand-he smirked at her and sat up. He shivered as he started to grab for the package he had in one of his nightstands, as he came back over to her; he was smiling as he shook his head.

“That...was...different,” he said. He stroked himself a moment as he prepared, a sly smirk on his face. His expression made her giggle, and she was glad she was able to try something else _new_ tonight. 

“You liked it, I could tell…” she teased. 

“Yes, I did,” he said, biting at her shoulder as he laid down-first nuzzling again between her legs a moment, teasing her for a short time again as she gasped-until he rolled over to lay down, giving her a look. It was clear that tonight he wanted her to ride him. 

Whip obliged gladly, sliding down on top of him, sitting for a moment, enjoying being together with him fully again. She watched his hands slide over her stomach and sides, up to her breasts where his fingers teased her. Adel smiled as she started to begin to move up and down; his head leaned back and his eyes closed for a few moments as he enjoyed being inside of her again. 

She leaned over, unable to resist kissing him as she continued; his own hips thrust to meet her as he returned it, his tongue probing slightly before he trailed down, kissing her neck. Both of them were fairly slicked in sweat; he almost regretted not being able to open a window as they were still in flight. 

Pushing harder; the two thrusting more and more, he felt himself once again begin to come; it had been quite long enough at this point and this night had been nothing but pleasure for him. Whip could feel him tense up as he shuddered, finally coming, getting a bit loud this time as he did. She stroked his hair, holding him until he stopped. 

Adel was panting hard, finally finishing as he pulled out, Whip almost falling off to the side after that; it was the first time he had ever gone twice in one night. Whip, as well, felt like she was going to be a bit on the sore side in the morning, though she suspected her hangover was not going to be so bad. 

She collapsed onto his chest; both of them now soaked in sweat. She looked up at him, her chin resting on him with a small smile on her face. He propped his head up slightly to pull her close for a kiss, shivering in pleasure again.

“I think we need a shower,” he said. 

“Oh, yes,” she agreed. They have had some intense sexual encounters before, but nothing quite had beaten this one. “I...kind of don’t want to move, yet…” she continued. 

“Me neither.” He pushed back some of his hair, settling still on the bed, his legs off the edge as she curled up closer to his neck to be near him. Every time one of them started to move, they fell back again. 

It was not due to them being tired so much as it was just them wanting to...be _there_. 

\---

They remained where they lay for close on to a half hour before heading to shower.

Afterward, Adelheid wandered around the room with a towel wrapped over his shoulders; he dried his hair some more before hanging it over one of the chairs. He had no particular want to get dressed at the moment, as they had anything they needed in his quarters; the food was there off on one of the tables if they got hungry. He had the curtains open to enjoy the view outside of the dim room. They had landed less than an hour before, and they hadn’t even realized it as they were busy recovering from their very intense night. He had also lit a few soft scented candles he had on his shelf; they had a gentle, spiced scent that added to the room, and were not at all overpowering, Whip noticed. Some quiet synth music played in the background, as well. 

Whip was on the bed, the covers up over her legs as she relaxed against his padded headboard; she was reading a few things on her phone as she looked over at him. 

“Hey...come to bed,” she said. 

He turned, smiling as he walked over to crawl in next to her. “What time _is_ it?” he asked. He had utterly lost track of any semblance of it. 

“...Almost four in the morning,” she laughed. She put her phone off to the side to curl up next to him again. He smelled good; he always did, and she had missed going to sleep next to him. The way he would hold her as she went to sleep was something that she had grown far too accustomed to, even though it didn’t happen as often as she’d like. While they usually ended up rolling apart during the night-Adelheid could, at times, take up large portions of the bed-going to sleep like that was something they both liked to do. 

“I feel tired…” he said, playing with her damp hair, pushing some of it back. “But it’s hard for me to sleep.” 

“Same...maybe it was...all the excitement?” she laughed. She repositioned so her arm was on his chest as she leaned her chin on it. 

“Could be,” he grinned, looking at her, still playing with her hair gently. He thought for a moment. “I’m still not sure what is going to happen with dinner this year. As usual, we have some sort of socialite party set up. It’s how it’s always been the past years. But...I’d not mind doing something different this year. I’ll show up as I always do, but...later on...”

“We can go out somewhere. Doesn’t have to be fancy.” She traced her fingers lightly over his chest.

“Definitely. The usual party is all the stuff that I...kinda get tired of. I’d be happy going out to some place that serves...plates of meat and beer or something and then somewhere that serves coffee and junk food.” 

She laughed. “That’s what we’ll do then.”

Adel smiled gently down at her as he pulled her up some so her head was closer to his. “Haven’t actually been looking forward to a holiday in a long time,” he said. “I mean they were...alright before. But..” He nuzzled her head, trailing off.

“I know. Mine were...different. I didn’t think much of them.” She smiled when he drew close to her. Physical contact like that-from him, anyway-was something she grew to like very much. Thinking for a moment, she realized their more laid back Christmas wouldn’t be much different than the first date they had-which she still remembered _very_ fondly. 

“Just enjoy this one how you want,” he said. “Oh yeah…” he nodded toward the nightstand. “There’s a keycard in there. A spare master. Take it. You can come and go whenever you want.”

She blinked. “Really?”

“I know you need some time alone sometimes.” He repositioned some to touch her face. “You don’t need to be stuck to any of my servants if you need it.” 

Whip blinked before curling up to him more. She couldn’t imagine wanting to leave at this moment but she appreciated the thought a _lot. “_ Thank you,” she replied, kissing his chest where her head was positioned. The now pleasant-smells of the room-after they had landed he had opened a window for awhile, though closed it when it had gotten too cold-and the feel of being this close to him again in bed did start to relax her completely. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Adel asked. 

“Sleep in,” she said almost immediately.

He chuckled, kissing her temple. “You read my mind.”

They lay after that in their comfortable silence again, his leg having slid over hers. She loved to lay like this; it would make her feel secure. Especially when his hand slid gently into her hair and began to stroke. 

For now, they simply wanted to enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Look, they can be dirty too. Most of their horny times have been fairly chill, save for the time by the tree, but it was about time they had a story where they indulged in face sitting and other sorts of antics. 
> 
> And miles above Europe while they were at it...
> 
> But it's all done out of love. The story might be kinda PWP but their closeness certainly isn’t. It's times like this where they just get to forget about *everything* that may have been bothering them. 
> 
> Not to mention these two will probably have a nice time on their holiday together, finally doing things *they* both want to. Maybe we'll visit some of it...


End file.
